sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiyuki Morikawa
Toshiyuki Morikawa (森川 智之 Morikawa Toshiyuki, born January 26, 1967) is a Japanese voice actor and singer who is the head of Axlone, a voice acting company he founded in April 2011.1 His name is also sometimes mistranslated as Tomoyuki Morikawa. In 2003, he and Fumihiko Tachiki formed the band "2Hearts", one of their works being the ending theme of the video game Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires. He has voiced many characters in anime and video games, including Sephiroth in the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts series, Dante in Devil May Cry, Isshin Kurosaki in Bleach, Minato Namikaze in Naruto: Shippuden, both Eneru and Hatchan in One Piece, Tyki Mikk in D.Gray-man, Naraku in InuYasha, Griffith in the 1997 series of Berserk, and the main and titular character of Tekkaman Blade. He attended Katsuta Voice Actor's Academy with Kotono Mitsuishi, Chisa Yokoyama, Wataru Takagi, Sachiko Sugawara and Michiko Neya. Because of his deep voice, he is often cast as imposing characters. He has dubbed-over many actors in Japanese such as: Tom Cruise, Adam Sandler, Keanu Reeves, Brad Pitt, Ewan McGregor and Mark Wahlberg's roles. He is the Japanese dub of Miles Jones. Dubbing Roles Live-action * Ewan McGregor ** Little Voice – Billy ** Rogue Trader – Nick Leeson ** Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace – Obi-Wan Kenobi40 ** Black Hawk Down – SPC John "Grimesey" Grimes41 ** Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones – Obi-Wan Kenobi42 ** Big Fish – Edward Bloom (young)43 ** Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith – Obi-Wan Kenobi44 ** Stay – Dr. Sam Foster45 ** Stormbreaker – Ian Rider ** Incendiary – Jasper Black46 ** Amelia – Gene Vidal47 ** I Love You Phillip Morris – Phillip Morris48 ** The Men Who Stare at Goats – Bob Wilton49 ** Beginners – Oliver50 ** The Ghost Writer – The Ghost51 ** Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang – Rory Green ** Haywire – Kenneth52 ** Salmon Fishing in the Yemen – Alfred "Fred" Jones53 ** The Impossible – Henry Bennett54 ** Jack the Giant Slayer – Elmont55 ** Son of a Gun – Brendan Lynch56 ** Mortdecai – Inspector Martland57 ** Star Wars: The Force Awakens – Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Miles Ahead – Dave Braden58 ** Jane Got a Gun – John Bishop59 ** Zoe – Cole * Tom Cruise ** Top Gun (2009 TV Tokyo edition) – LT Pete "Maverick" Mitchell ** Born on the Fourth of July (2003 DVD edition) – Ron Kovic60 ** Mission: Impossible (2003 TV Asahi edition) – Ethan Hunt ** Eyes Wide Shut – Dr. William "Bill" Harford ** Mission: Impossible 2 (2006 TV Asahi edition) – Ethan Hunt ** The Last Samurai – Captain Nathan Algren61 ** Collateral – Vincent62 ** War of the Worlds – Ray Ferrier63 ** Mission: Impossible III – Ethan Hunt64 ** Lions for Lambs – Senator Jasper Irving65 ** Tropic Thunder – Les Grossman ** Valkyrie – Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg66 ** Knight and Day – Roy Miller/Matthew Knight67 ** Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol – Ethan Hunt68 ** Jack Reacher – Jack Reacher69 ** Oblivion – Commander Jack Harper70 ** Edge of Tomorrow – Major William Cage71 ** Mission: Impossible – Rogue Nation – Ethan Hunt72 ** Jack Reacher: Never Go Back – Jack Reacher73 ** The Mummy – Nick Morton74 ** American Made – Barry Seal75 ** Mission: Impossible – Fallout – Ethan Hunt76 * Keanu Reeves ** Chain Reaction (1999 TV Asahi edition) – Eddie Kasalivich ** The Matrix (2002 Fuji TV edition) – Thomas Anderson/Neo ** The Replacements – Shane Falco77 ** The Watcher – David Allen Griffin78 ** Sweet November – Nelson Moss79 ** The Matrix Reloaded (2006 Fuji TV edition) – Thomas Anderson/Neo ** The Matrix Revolutions (2007 Fuji TV edition) – Thomas Anderson/Neo ** Constantine (2008 TV Asahi edition) – John Constantine ** Thumbsucker – Dr. Perry Lyman80 ** The Lake House – Alex Wyler81 ** Street Kings – Detective Tommy "Tom" Ludlow82 ** The Day the Earth Stood Still – Klaatu83 ** Henry's Crime – Henry Torne ** 47 Ronin – Kai84 ** John Wick – John Wick85 ** Knock Knock – Evan Webber ** Exposed – Detective Scott Galban ** The Whole Truth – Richard Ramsay86 ** The Bad Batch – the Dream ** John Wick: Chapter 2 – John Wick87 ** To the Bone – Dr. William Beckham ** Destination Wedding – Frank88 ** Replicas – William Foster89 ** Always Be My Maybe – Keanu Reeves ** Between Two Ferns: The Movie – Keanu Reeves90 * Adam Sandler ** Billy Madison – Billy Madison ** Happy Gilmore – Happy Gilmore ** Bulletproof – Archie Moses ** The Wedding Singer (In-flight edition) – Robbie Hart ** Big Daddy – Sonny Koufax ** Mr. Deeds – Longfellow Deeds91 ** Punch-Drunk Love – Barry Egan ** Anger Management – David "Dave" Buznik92 ** 50 First Dates – Henry Roth93 ** Spanglish – John Clasky94 ** The Longest Yard – Paul "Wrecking" Crewe95 ** Click – Michael Newman96 ** Bedtime Stories – Skeeter Bronson97 ** You Don't Mess with the Zohan – Zohan Dvir98 ** The Cobbler – Max Simkin ** The Ridiculous 6 – Tommy "White Knife" Dunson Stockburn ** The Do-Over – Max Kessler ** Sandy Wexler – Sandy Wexler99 ** The Meyerowitz Stories – Danny Meyerowitz ** The Week Of – Kenny Lustig ** Murder Mystery – Nick Spitz * Owen Wilson ** Shanghai Noon – Roy O'Bannon100 ** Zoolander – Hansel McDonald101 ** Around the World in 80 Days (2008 TV Tokyo edition) – Wilbur Wright ** Wedding Crashers – John Beckwith102 ** Night at the Museum – Jedediah Smith ** Marley & Me – John Grogan103 ** Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian – Jedediah Smith104 ** The Big Year – Kenny Bostick105 ** Midnight in Paris – Gil Pender106 ** The Internship – Nick Campbell107 ** Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb – Jedediah Smith108 ** No Escape – Jack Dwyer ** Zoolander 2 – Hansel McDonald109 ** Wonder – Nate Pullman110 * Jude Law ** Cold Mountain – W. P. Inman ** Sleuth – Milo Tindle ** The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus – Imaginarium Tony 2111 ** Sherlock Holmes – John Watson112 ** Repo Men – Remy113 ** Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows – John Watson114 ** Dom Hemingway – Dom Hemingway115 ** Side Effects – Dr. Jonathan Banks116 ** Spy – Bradley Fine117 ** The Young Pope – Pope Pius XIII ** Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald – Albus Dumbledore118 ** Captain Marvel – Yon-Rogg119 * Brendan Fraser ** Encino Man – Linkovich "Link" Chomovsky ** Airheads – Chester "Chaz Darby" Ogilvie ** The Scout – Steve Nebraska ** Dudley Do-Right – Dudley Do-Right ** The Mummy – Richard "Rick" O'Connell120 ** Bedazzled – Elliot Richards ** Monkeybone – Stu Miley ** The Mummy Returns – Richard "Rick" O'Connell121 ** Looney Tunes: Back in Action – D.J. Drake122 ** Journey to the End of the Night – Paul ** The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor – Richard "Rick" O'Connell123 * Martin Freeman ** Sherlock – Dr. John Watson ** The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey – Bilbo Baggins124 ** The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug – Bilbo Baggins125 ** Fargo – Lester Nygaard ** The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies – Bilbo Baggins126 ** The Eichmann Show – Milton Fruchtman127 ** Captain America: Civil War – Everett K. Ross ** Whiskey Tango Foxtrot – Iain MacKelpie128 ** Cargo – Andy Rose ** Ghost Stories – Mike Priddle ** Black Panther – Everett K. Ross129 * Mark Wahlberg ** The Big Hit – Melvin Smiley130 ** The Corruptor – Detective Danny Wallace ** Planet of the Apes (2005 NTV edition) – Capt. Leo Davidson ** The Italian Job – Charlie Croker131 ** The Happening – Elliot Moore132 ** The Fighter – Micky Ward133 ** 2 Guns – Michael "Stig" Stigman134 ** The Gambler – Jim Bennett135 ** Deepwater Horizon – Mike Williams136 * Paul Walker ** The Fast and the Furious – Brian O'Conner137 ** Joy Ride (2006 TV Tokyo edition) – Lewis Thomas ** 2 Fast 2 Furious – Brian O'Conner138 ** Into the Blue – Jared139 ** Flags of Our Fathers – Hank Hansen ** The Death and Life of Bobby Z – Tim Kearney140 ** The Lazarus Project – Ben Garvey ** Brick Mansions – Damien Collier141 * Chris O'Donnell ** The Three Musketeers (1998 TV Asahi edition) – D'Artagnan ** Mad Love – Matt Leland ** In Love and War – Ernest "Ernie" Hemingway ** Batman & Robin (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin ** The Bachelor (2003 TV Asahi edition) – Jimmie Shannon ** Cookie's Fortune – Jason Brown ** NCIS: Los Angeles – G. Callen ** Hawaii Five-0 – G. Callen * Josh Hartnett ** Blow Dry – Brian Allen ** Town & Country – Tom Stoddard ** Sin City – The Salesman ** The Black Dahlia – Dwight 'Bucky' Bleichert142 ** 30 Days of Night – Eben Oleson ** August – Tom Sterling ** Bunraku – The Drifter143 * Brad Pitt ** The Favor (1999 TV Tokyo edition) – Elliot Fowler ** Se7en (2001 TV Asahi edition) – Detective David Mills ** The Devil's Own (2000 NTV and 2002 TV Asahi editions) – Francis Austin McGuire ** Snatch (2017 Blu-ray edition) – One Punch' Mickey O'Neil ** Spy Game (2005 TV Tokyo edition) – Tom Bishop ** The Mexican (2004 TV Asahi edition) – Jerry Welbach ** Burn After Reading – Chad Feldheimer144 * Heath Ledger ** 10 Things I Hate About You – Patrick Verona145 ** The Four Feathers – Harry Faversham ** Ned Kelly – Ned Kelly ** Brokeback Mountain – Ennis del Mar146 ** The Brothers Grimm – Jakob Grimm147 ** The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus – Tony148 * Colin Farrell ** American Outlaws – Jesse James ** The Recruit – James Douglas Clayton149 ** S.W.A.T. – Officer Jim Street150 ** The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus – Imaginarium Tony 3151 ** Total Recall – Douglas Quaid/Karl Hauser152 * Joaquin Phoenix ** Signs – Merrill Hess153 ** It's All About Love – John ** Ladder 49 – Jack Morrison ** Hotel Rwanda – Jack Daglish154 ** The Village – Lucius Hunt155 * The Air Up There – Buddy Gibson (Keith Gibbs) * Alien: Covenant – Jacob Branson (James Franco) * Aliens (2012 Blu-Ray edition) – Corporal Dwayne Hicks (Michael Biehn)156 * Alien vs. Predator – Sebastian De Rosa (Raoul Bova)157 * Alita: Battle Angel – Dr. Dyson Ido (Christoph Waltz)158 * American Graffiti (2011 Blu-Ray edition) – Steve Bolander (Ron Howard)159 * The Andromeda Strain – Dr. Jeremy Stone (Benjamin Bratt)160 * Any Given Sunday (2004 TV Asahi edition) – "Steamin" Willie Beamen (Jamie Foxx) * Argo – Tony Mendez (Ben Affleck)161 * Armour of God – Alan (Alan Tam)162 * Assassination – Yem Sek-jin (Lee Jung-jae)163 * Bachelor Party 2: The Last Temptation – Ron (Josh Cooke) * Bad Times at the El Royale – Billy Lee (Chris Hemsworth)164 * Bangkok Dangerous – Kong (Chakrit Yamnam)165 * Below (2005 TV Tokyo edition) – Ensign Douglas Odell (Matthew Davis) * Between Two Ferns: The Movie – Peter Dinklage90 * Big Trouble – Puggy (Jason Lee) * Black Dog (2002 NTV edition) – Sonny (Gabriel Casseus) * Black Rain (2008 DVD edition) – Detective Charlie Vincent (Andy García)166 * Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2 – Jeffrey Patterson (Jeffrey Donovan) * Blood and Wine – Jason (Stephen Dorff) * Blow – George "Boston George" Jung (Johnny Depp)167 * Bounce – Buddy Amaral (Ben Affleck)168 * Broadchurch – Detective Inspector Alec Hardy (David Tennant) * Brotherhood of Blades – Shen Lian (Chang Chen)169 * Cecil B. Demented – Sinclair/Cecil B. Demented (Stephen Dorff) * Con Air (2000 TV Asahi edition) – U.S. Marshal Vince Larkin (John Cusack) * Counterpart – Peter Quayle (Harry Lloyd)170 * Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon – Lo "Dark Cloud" (Chang Chen)171 * Cruel Intentions – Ronald Clifford (Sean Patrick Thomas) * Cruel Intentions 3 – Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith)172 * Crossworlds – Steve (Jack Black) * Daddy Day Camp – Lance Warner (Lochlyn Munro)173 * Das Experiment – Tarek Fahd (Moritz Bleibtreu)174 * Deep Impact – Dr. Oren Monash (Ron Eldard) * Deep Rising (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Billy (Clint Curtis) * The Defenders – Pete Kaczmarek (Jerry O'Connell) * Deliver Us from Evil – Butler (Joel McHale)175 * Dharma & Greg – Gregory "Greg" Clifford Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) * Dick – John Dean (Jim Breuer) * Don't Be Afraid of the Dark – Alex Hurst (Guy Pearce)176 * dot the i – Barnaby F. Caspian (James D'Arcy) * Dragon Blade – Captain (Xiao Yang)177 * Drop Dead Diva – Grayson Kent (Jackson Hurst) * Edward Scissorhands (1994 TV Asahi edition) – Jim (Anthony Michael Hall) * ER – Chris Law (Joe Torry) * Evening – Harris Arden (Patrick Wilson) * The Evening Star – Bruce (Scott Wolf) * Executive Decision (1999 TV Asahi edition) – Master Sergeant Carlos "Rat" Lopez (John Leguizamo) * The Expendables 2 – Billy "The Kid" Timmons (Liam Hemsworth) * Eye of the Beholder (2004 TV Asahi edition) – Gary (Jason Priestley) * Fantastic Four (2008 NTV edition) – Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Ioan Gruffudd) * Fight Club (2003 Fuji TV edition) – The Narrator (Edward Norton) * Fire Down Below (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Orin Hanner, Jr (Brad Hunt) * FlashForward – FBI Special Agent Mark Benford (Joseph Fiennes) * Flash Gordon – Flash Gordon (Eric Johnson) * Flightplan – Gene Carson (Peter Sarsgaard)178 * Flying Swords of Dragon Gate – Yu Huatian and Wind Blade (Chen Kun)179 * Friday Night Lights – Mike Winchell (Lucas Black) * Game of Thrones – Tyrion Lannister (Peter Dinklage) * The Game Plan – Kyle Cooper (Hayes MacArthur) * Gangs of New York – Amsterdam Vallon (Leonardo DiCaprio)180 * Georgia Rule – Simon Ward (Dermot Mulroney)181 * Ghostbusters – Kevin Beckman (Chris Hemsworth)182 * Girlfight – Adrian Sturges (Santiago Douglas) * Glee – Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) * The Godfather (2008 Blu-ray and DVD editions) – Michael Corleone (Al Pacino)183 * The Godfather Part II (2008 Blu-ray and DVD editions) – Michael Corleone (Al Pacino)184 * Godzilla – Niko "Nick" Tatopolis (Matthew Broderick) * Gone Girl – Nick Dunne (Ben Affleck)185 * Goodbye Christopher Robin – A. A. Milne (Domhnall Gleeson)186 * The Great Gatsby – Jay Gatsby (Robert Redford)187 * Gridlock'd – Ezekiel "Spoon" Whitmore (Tupac Shakur) * Guernica – Henry (James D'Arcy)188 * Harsh Times – Jim Davis (Christian Bale) * Heart and Souls – John McBride (Sean O'Bryan) * Heartbreakers – Jack Withrowe (Jason Lee) * Herbie: Fully Loaded – "Trip" Murphy (Matt Dillon) * Home Alone (1998 TV Asahi edition) – Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) * Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1996 TV Asahi edition) – Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) * The Hot Chick – Billy (Matthew Lawrence) * I Know What You Did Last Summer (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Ray Bronson (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) * I Still Know What You Did Last Summer (2002 TV Asahi edition) – Ray Bronson (Freddie Prinze, Jr.) * The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus – Imaginarium Tony 1 (Johnny Depp)189 * The Incredible Hulk – Dr. Samuel Sterns (Tim Blake Nelson)190 * Independence Day – Captain Steven Hiller (Will Smith) * Iron Man 2 – Justin Hammer (Sam Rockwell) * Iron Will – Will Stoneman (Mackenzie Astin)191 * John Tucker Must Die – Scott Tucker (Penn Badgley) * K-19: The Widowmaker – Petty Officer Pavel Loktev (Christian Camargo) * Kate & Leopold (2006 NTV edition) – Charlie McKay (Breckin Meyer) * Keeping the Faith – Rabbi Jacob "Jake" Schram (Ben Stiller)192 * The King and the Clown – Jang-saeng (Kam Woo-sung)193 * Kinky Boots – Charlie Price (Joel Edgerton)194 * Knockaround Guys – Matty Demaret (Barry Pepper) * Last Days – Scott (Scott Patrick Green)195 * Legally Blonde (2005 NTV edition) – Emmett Richmond (Luke Wilson) * Legion – Gabriel (Kevin Durand) * Life as We Know It – Eric Messer (Josh Duhamel)196 * A Love Song for Bobby Long – Lawson Pines (Gabriel Macht) * Made in America – Tea Cake Walters (Will Smith) * A Man Apart (2007 TV Tokyo edition) – DEA Agent Demetrius Hicks (Larenz Tate) * Mars Attacks (2000 TV Tokyo edition) – Jason Stone (Michael J. Fox) * The Merchant of Venice – Bassanio (Joseph Fiennes) * Mermaids – Joe Porretti (Michael Schoeffling) * A Million Ways to Die in the West – Albert Stark (Seth MacFarlane)197 * Mindhunters – J.D. Reston (Christian Slater)198 * The Mists of Avalon – Lancelot (Michael Vartan) * Munich – Avner Kaufman (Eric Bana)199 * The Next Karate Kid – Eric McGowen (Chris Conrad)200 * Nick of Time – Gene Watson (Johnny Depp)201 * No Man's Land (1999 TV Tokyo edition) – Ted Varrick (Charlie Sheen) * Northern Exposure – Ed Chigliak (Darren E. Burrows) * The Notebook – Lon Hammond, Jr. (James Marsden)202 * October Sky – Jim Hickam (Scott Miles) * Painted Skin: The Resurrection – Huo Xin (Chen Kun)203 * Pawn Shop Chronicles – Richard (Matt Dillon)204 * Perfect Stranger – Miles Haley (Giovanni Ribisi)205 * Phat Girlz – Dr. Tunde Jonathan (Jimmy Jean-Louis)206 * Police – Charlie, Convict 999 (Charlie Chaplin)207 * Prison Break – James Whistler (Chris Vance) * Public Enemies – J. Edgar Hoover (Billy Crudup)208 * Redline – Carlo (Nathan Phillips) * Reindeer Games (2002 TV Asahi edition) – Nick Cassidy (James Frain) * Resident Evil: Retribution (2014 TV Asahi edition) – Leon S. Kennedy (Johann Urb) * Ride with the Devil – Jack Bull Chiles (Skeet Ulrich) * Rollerball – Jonathan Cross (Chris Klein) * Romeo + Juliet (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Tybalt Capulet (John Leguizamo) * Sahara (2007 TV Tokyo edition) – Al Giordino (Steve Zahn) * Scary Movie – Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans) * Scary Movie 2 – Ray Wilkins (Shawn Wayans) * Scream – Stuart Macher (Matthew Lillard)209 * Sex Tape – Jay Hargrove (Jason Segel)210 * Shade – Vernon (Stuart Townsend) * Sidekicks – Randy Cellini (John Buchanan) * Simple Simon – Sam (Martin Wallström)211 * Sister Act 2: Back in the Habit (1997 NTV edition) – Frankie (Devin Kamin) * Sleepers – Thomas "Tommy" Marcano (Billy Crudup) * Sleepwalkers – Charles Brady (Brian Krause) * Son of the Mask (2009 NTV edition) – Loki (Alan Cumming) * Spartacus – Antoninus (Tony Curtis) * Speed Zone – Flash (Art Hindle) * Spider-Man 3 – Edward "Eddie" Brock/Venom (Topher Grace)212 * Spy Kids: All the Time in the World – Wilbur Wilson (Joel McHale)213 * Stand by Me – Ace Merrill (Kiefer Sutherland)214 * Star Trek: Voyager – Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) * Stealth – Henry Purcell (Jamie Foxx)215 * Streets of Blood – Detective Andy Devereaux (Val Kilmer) * Strictly Ballroom – Scott Hastings (Paul Mercurio) * Sunset Heat (1997 TV Tokyo edition) – David (Charlie Schlatter) * Survivor – Inspector Paul Anderson (James D'Arcy) * Taegukgi – Lee Jin-tae (Jang Dong-gun)216 * Team America: World Police – Gary Johnston (Trey Parker) * Terminal Velocity (1997 TV Asahi edition) – Robocam (Suli McCullough) * Tomorrowland – Hugo Gernsback (Keegan-Michael Key) * Top Gun (2005 DVD edition) – LT Tom "Iceman" Kazansky (Val Kilmer)217 * Trainspotting – Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson (Jonny Lee Miller)218 * T2 Trainspotting – Simon "Sick Boy" Williamson (Jonny Lee Miller)219 * The Tramp – The Tramp (Charlie Chaplin)220 * True Lies (1996 Fuji TV edition) – Faisal (Grant Heslov) * Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero – Kenichi Kai * Under Siege 2: Dark Territory (1998 TV Asahi edition) – Bobby Zachs (Morris Chestnut) * Unhook the Stars – Frankie Warren (David Thornton) * Up the Creek – Rex Crandall (Jeff East) * U.S. Marshals (2001 TV Asahi edition) – Special Agent John Royce (Robert Downey, Jr.) * Volcano (2000 TV Asahi edition) – Emmit Reese (Don Cheadle) * We Were Soldiers – 2nd Lieutenant Jack Geoghegan (Chris Klein) * When in Rome – Nick Beamon (Josh Duhamel)221 * Where the Heart Is – Willy Jack Pickens (Dylan Bruno) * Wild Wild West – Captain Jim West (Will Smith)222 * Windtalkers – Private Ben Yahzee (Adam Beach)223 * Written on the Wind – Mitch Wayne (Rock Hudson) * The Young Victoria – Sir Robert Peel (Michael Maloney) * Zapped Again! – Cecil (David Dohan) * Zhong Kui: Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal – Zhong Kui (Chen Kun)224 Animation * Adventure Time – Marshall Lee * Balto III: Wings of Change – Duke * Beast Wars: Transformers – Ravage * Bee Movie – Ray Liotta * Bionicle: Mask of Light – Lewa * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) – Linus van Pelt * The Brave Little Toaster series – Radio * A Christmas Carol – Fred Scrooge225 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs – Officer Earl Devereaux226 * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 – Officer Earl Devereaux * Dinozaurs – Dino Tyranno * Drawn Together – Captain Hero * Home on the Range – Buck * Horton Hears A Who! – Horton the Elephant227 * Hot Wheels AcceleRacers – Major Jack "Rabbit" Wheeler * Isle of Dogs – Spots228 * Kung Fu Panda 2 – Wolf Boss * The Lego Movie – Emmet Brickowski, Superman, Han Solo * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part – Emmet Brickowski, Rex Dangervest229 * Lego Star Wars: The Padawan Menace – Obi-Wan Kenobi * Monsters vs. Aliens – President Hathaway * Spider-Man: The Animated Series – Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (video edition) – Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Spider-Man Unlimited – Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Star Wars: Clone Wars – Obi-Wan Kenobi * The Swan Princess series – Prince Derek (speaking role) * Team America: World Police – Gary Johnston * Thumbtanic – Jake * Thumb Wars – Loke Groundrunner * Toy Story 4 – Duke Caboom230 * Transformers Prime – Optimus Prime * Walking with Dinosaurs – Scowler231 * Wonder Park – Peanut232 * Zootopia – Nicholas P. "Nick" Wilde233